Winx Club: Retun of Mage Knight Bloodarm
by Zerowing21
Summary: The Winxs are invited to a ball on Lynphea and Bloom is asked to bring along her cousin, Roll (OC). During the party, a uninvited guest arrives, demanding to see Roll. What happens next sets off an unexpected adventure. This is minor AUish
1. Chapter 1: Trying to be Normal

A friend of mine got me suckered into writing this, so it won't be perfect. So uh enjoy this AUish winxverse. I'm also trying to keep to the Rai and nick stuff.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Trying to be Normal**

Rolling around in his bed, Roland couldn't sleep very well due to the arguing of not just one of his roommates, but of nearly all of them. From Sky, Brandon and Thoren fighting to Riven, Roy and Nex going at it, and then there was Helia and Timmy just heckling.

At times like these Roll just wished he had a single dorm, or even worse, wish he was back on Domino sleeping in that over inflated royal mattress. Unable to take it any longer, Roll opens his silver eyes and slides out of bed, packing a small bag.

He glances at himself in a small mirror he had, frowning at the state of his messy dark red hair and the wrinkles in the green shirt and jeans that he had slept in. "Earth seems like the only place I'll get peace."

As soon as he reaches for the knob to leave, the door bursts open and Sky strolls in, "We got practice in five."

"Not going to it."

"It's mandatory."

"I'm still not going Sky."

"Yes you are. You're behind on your combat drills and Saladin wants me to make sure you're getting the proper train so you can be a Mage Knight."

"Don't care about this grand destiny of being a Mage Knight. The training isn't important."

"Are you really going to be stubborn about this?"

"What do you think? I'm heading home." Slinging the bag over his shoulder, Roll brushes past Sky, heading for downtown Magix.

* * *

Arriving home on Earth, Roll heads to his room, while his adopted parents don't make any bones about why he visiting.

Once situated, Roll jumps onto the bed, "Maybe I can sleep for a change."

He slowly drifts off. Several hours pass by until he awakens with a wet nose of a rabbit in his face. Kiko was smiling at him and this jolts Roll fully awake.

"Don't tell me Bloom is here." The bunny gives him a nod and imitates several other people,  
"Why did both my cousins, along with Musa and Flora have to come? It feels like Bloom is acting like my parent."

Taking the bunny into his arms, Roll grumpily exits his room heading for the stairs.

* * *

Down in the den, Bloom, Daphne, Flora and Musa are looking over baby pictures of Roll that his adopted mother laid out.

"He's was so adorable." Flora muses as she shows Bloom a picture of Roll wearing a chocolate covered bowl on his head, a young Bloom right next to him with a wisk. Peaking over Bloom's shoulder, Locket and Chatta both giggle at the photo and begin whispering to each other.

"Hey I remember this," Bloom quickly holds up the photo, adding, "This was during Halloween in second grade. I kind of made him wear it. He wasn't too happy about it; he didn't want to talk to me for a month."

She holds up a picture of her dressed as a fairy, while Roll was wearing the male version of said costume.

Before anyone could comment, Chatta snatches the photo away as she begins to float towards the stairs, "I think Roland looks cute in this, he must have been a sweet…"

The talkative pixie clams up once she runs into something and slowly turns her eyes skyward.

"Hi Roland," She greets happily, "We were just looking at photos from when you were young." The boy's face was beat red in embarrassment having seen which photo Chatta had in hand and he drops Kiko to the floor.

Finally, in a burst of rising anger, the boy bellows, "Really mom? You had to show them all these photos."

His adopted mother, May, chuckles, "It was all in good fun, no harm done." Smiling the woman gathers up all the photos and walks to the other room.

"Roland, take a seat." His blonde haired cousin Daphne begins, gesturing to the empty chair across from her, "We four would like to chat with you."

The boy snorts at the command, but does so just to get whatever the Winx want out of the way, but there was a look of annoyance on his features, "Stop calling me Roland, you know how much I loathe being called that Daphne."

"I apologize Roland, but this is rather important," Daphne states calmly, while looking right into his eyes, "The four of us want you to attend the royal ball on Lynphea."

"What?" Roll shouts in surprise, smacking the sides of the chair in anger, "Why would you want me to go? I hate these kinds of things!"

"Told you he would take it badly," Musa whispers to Bloom, who nods in agreement.

"Roll, we're only the messengers," Flora replies calmly as she leaves her chair to walk over to him, "The King of Lynphea wants you to attend."

Roll blinks a few times at the news, rather befuddled, "I'm still not going. Why does he even want me there, I'm no one special."

Having enough of Roll's stubbornness, Bloom finally speaks, standing up and projecting her voice with a sharp, yet direct tone, "You are special Roll, even if you don't see it. You're the last of the Mage Knights. That's the exact reason the king wants you there."

Knowing his stubbornness had failed to hold off Bloom, Roll gives in with a look of defeat.

_Why can't I just live in peace?_ The boy thinks, looking at Bloom as he spoke for the first time in minutes, "Fine I'll go, but I'll go in my Red Fountain uniform, not some stuffy royal armor."

The girls look at each other and suppress a laugh before Musa speaks, "That's not gonna happen Roll. Stella created a special royal armor just for you. It's not even that bad."

Roll smacks himself in the face, knowing that the day would probably just get worse, as Flora and Bloom lead him back to his room to try on the armor.

* * *

A/N I know I know its not very winx heavy nor do I explain who Roll is in this chapter. Chapter 2 will give more exposition for Roll and give the winx a bit more time to shine.


	2. Chapter 2: ThinkingBall with the Winx

A/N

* * *

**Chapter 2: Over Thinking and Having a Ball with the Winx**

With the soft humming of the voices of the people and engine of the Owl around him, Roll just drifts off into his own thought, while scratching his back due to the cape.

_What are you doing here Roll? Why do you put up with these people, even if two of them are your family!?_ The boy asks himself, but he knew the answer to this already.

How could he not when the reason is his blonde haired cousin sitting right across from him. For whatever reason, Daphne, who had the curse of Sirinix on her at the time, had pestered Roll on and off for over a year during his sleep, telling him to talk with Bloom and travel to Domino with her when the time came.

Since he had no way to contact Bloom while she was gone, this was actually a waste of time. When Bloom did return to Gardenia over a year later, Roll didn't think much of it, going on with life as usual. Then came Bloom's birthday to which he was invited to by her mother and once again he didn't process much to it, even when he met her new friends.

Then reality crashed onto Roll faster than his mind could take it when Bloom mentioned Domino, causing him to question her about it and thus being forced by her to tag along on the journey. For Roll, the journey was anything but smooth. He was annoyed by Stella's chattering on the trip, knocked silly in the owl by the Roc during a chase, nearly crushed by giant bugs at Alfea and to top it off, forced into a fight against some ghost witches' minion.

In the course of defending the door to the obsidian circle, Roll accidently discovered his so called magical ability when he released an electrical surge through the rusted blade he was using, against a pair of wasp like bugs. Upon the freeing of Domino by Bloom, Oritel informed his daughter that Roll was actually her cousin and a Mage Knight.

His real parents were overjoyed to see him, explaining about the feedback loop of Daphne's magic with theirs that brought him to Earth alongside Bloom. All this information and news became too much for Roll, who stubbornly refused to stay and went back to Earth. His time there was short lived however, due to both sets of parents wanting him to go to Red Fountain.

Even at Red Fountain he felt out of place and everything he did was wrong. The only person willing to even help learn about his abilities was Nabu, Aisha's boyfriend, who asked him to come along to help protect the Winx against the black circle. After Nabu dead, Roll tried his best to master his abilities, but continued to fail.

Even after three full years of training, he hadn't made much progress, nor did it help that he was constantly dragged into Bloom's personal issues with the Trix because of the other specialists.

* * *

After all that rehashed thinking, Roll allows a small sigh to escape from his lungs.

"Roll, are you feeling alright?"

The voice cut through his thoughts like a blade and he jerks his head over to the person who spoke, "I'm fine Tecna. Just thinking is all."

"Are you sure, my scans of your vitals indicate that your adrenaline levels are elevated."

"I told you I'm fine Tecna, just lay off." Roll snaps, looking rather ticked off at this point.

Stella crosses her arms, tapping her pink heeled foot on the floor, while giving the boy a scolding look, "She was only trying to help Roland, give a girl a break. It's not like she did anything to deserve it."

"Just stay out of is Stella," utters the boy, scratching the back of his neck, before he adds, "And for the record, stick to creating clothes, not armor and capes." Unable to take it any longer, Roll grips a part of the cape, ripping it from the shoulder armor.

Stella stands up, stomping her foot upon the plating, her face contorting in anger, "You should at least be grateful that I went through the trouble of making you something that goes so well with your status of being a Mage Knight."

"Grateful?" Roll shouts in annoyance, "Why should I be grateful for something I didn't even want in the first place? I hate capes, I hate this armor. I would rather go to this party in my specialist uniform then this uncomfortable hunk of metal."

"Guys, you should really calm down," Bloom calmly projects, standing up in her elegant purple dress, "We shouldn't be fighting before a big event like this."

Grumbling under his breath; Roll storms out of the cabin to wait in the cargo hold.

"Man, he's really in a bad mood. Just glad Sky or I weren't on the receiving end, "Brandon states as he scoots over, draping his arm around Stella's shoulder to calm her down, "Now how about I pay attention to you so you can forget this entire thing."

"Oh Snookums, that is exactly what I need." The blonde leans her head against her boyfriend's shoulder, smiling brilliantly as if the fight she just had never took place.

The gaggle of young adults once again begin to converse until the ship makes a slight lurch, having touched down.

Swiveling in the pilot's chair to look upon his cohorts, Timmy gives the group an apologetic look, "Sorry for the rough landing guys, had to avoid a branch."

The compliment of women, dressed in their finest dresses of pinks, purples and greens, rises from their seated positions and glide elegantly out the door; their dates escorting them arm in arm. Roy and Nex glare daggers at each other, but soon they too leave, realizing they were just left behind.

* * *

Arriving within the modest ballroom the Lynphean Castle, the girls stare in awe at the decorations lining the hall. Auburn and Sage colored banners line the balconies, while light red streamers crisscross the room overhead.

"This place has such a harmonious vibe, it's like this room was designed just for plants." Flora softly projects as she slowly walks away from the group, towards a table when a plant slowly springs up behind it, a severing utensil in its leafy grasp.

Not taken by surprise, Flora just smiles at the plant and bends down to talk with it, "Hello there, would you mind serving me and my friends some drinks?"

The plant gives a nod and slowly fills fifteen glasses, handing them careful to each guest.

"There's a glass missing," Musa voices as she looks at her group, "Or not. Where did Roll go to?"

Riven scoffs a bit, "Who cares, let him do whatever he wants. Not like it matters." He downs his drink and tosses the cup back the flower.

"Come on Riven, let's dance." Taking the boy's hand, Musa drags him to the dance floor where a plethora of other guests are.

"Brandon, we should show them our moves out there! Then we can talk to my mom, she's already here with my dad."

"Whoa slow down Stella, we have…" Not letting him finish, Stella pulls Brandon to the dance floor, where the two start laughing and having a wonderful time.

"Sky, would you like to dance?" Bloom asks and she curtsies to him.

"I wouldn't miss a chance like this to dance with a beauty such as you." Bowing like a gentleman, Sky loops his arm around Bloom's as they head onto the dance floor to begin their waltz.

Tecna and Timmy whisper something to each other as they slowly move away from the group, while

Flora and Helia slowly walk around the room; talking to friends they both know.

Aisha slowly smiles and turns to the two boys behind he, slyly stating, "Roy, Nex, want to have a dance off? I'm all for it if you are."

The two boys look at each and both slowly grin, with Roy speaking, "You know I am."

"Out of my way, I'm going first." Nex shouts, running to the spot where he proceeds to do some weird dance. Aisha laughs a bit, following Roy to do different dance.

Now along with Thoren, Daphne takes a seat at one of the many tables, watching her sister dance the night away, as she taps her foot in tune with the beat. Happiness is etched into the woman's eyes upon see her baby sister and her friends finally able to enjoy a free moment after all that has transpired in the last few years.

_You grow more beautiful with each passing day little sister_, the blonde thinks just as she receives a tap on the shoulder.

"Come on, you shouldn't be left out. Tonight's a big night and Princess shouldn't be alone without a dance partner." Thoren smiles softly at Daphne, pulling her out of the chair and the two begin to slide across the ballroom, dancing seamlessly.

The smiles from the girls light up the room as the festivities proceed, the specialists and paladins having a blast as well.

* * *

A/N: I know the transition might be a bit rocky on this and I had to do some wedging. I'm trying to do my best with keeping all characters from being to OoC. Tell me what you think of the story. Any criticism helps me at this point


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Guest

A/N: Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Guest**

Walking along a path in the royal garden, Roll had finally changed out of the stuffy armor into a survival suits kept on the Owl. Feeling more comfortable in the green fitting form suit, the boy walks the path in near silence, the only sound being a trickle of water from a small fountain.

Feeling a bit more at peace, Roland slowly walks around a hedge wall and under a wicker arch as he finally arrives at the center of the garden. A small table sits near the pool of water, but Roll bypasses taking a seat at the water's edge, looking deeply into it. Slowly closing his eyes, Roland allows himself to relax, all the troubles of the day slowly ebbing into nothingness.

The only thing eating away at him is of course his status as a Mage Knight. Everything he knew about the knights were from lore and legend, it didn't help one ounce in training.

"Maybe Sky is right. The Mage Knights are nothing but a cosmic joke. What's the point of being one if there isn't a teacher for me to learn from?"

"The point," a female voice calls out, "is instilling hope in others. The Mage Knights returned hope to Lynphea during a dark hour several millennia ago."

Shooting to his feet; Roland's gaze centers upon a light pink haired girl no older than eighteen, who is slowly walking to nearby table, wearing an simple white dress with green lace.

She smiles lightly and speak in a soft gentle tone, cupping a flower in her hand as she does, "I'm sorry for disturbing you; I should have introduced myself first. I'm Krystal, the princess of Lynphea. You're Roland right, Bloom's cousin? Why aren't you at the party? My father wished to meet you."

"Don't call me Roland, I hate being called that. Just call me Roll," The boy projects in a sharp to the point tone, but still managing a kind smile before he continues speaking, "I didn't want to come and I was rather annoyed that my cousins forced me to and I got angry with Stella for making me an armor that she didn't bother asking me if I wanted. Why aren't you in the party? I would have thought you would want to be inside talking to guests."

Feeling rather uneasy at the question, Krystal stays silent, rubbing her elbow with her right head.

Finally looking at the fountain to steel herself for the impending storm of dislike that is to come, the princess speaks up, a hint of guilt within her voice, "I didn't want to be in there to face Bloom, Sky, Flora or Helia after what I did nearly two years ago. I was clueless to the fact that Helia and Flora were dating and didn't think much of their talking when I tried to rekindle an old friendship. With Bloom, I tried to heal Sky's memory, but once again I was clueless and thought that Diaspro could help give it a spark. I wasn't aware of any of the thing that Diaspro had done to Bloom in the past. I realize I never asked any questions and created more problems for people."

Feeling as through a weight has been lifted away, Krystal releases sigh of relief, when suddenly, a small purple tulip shaped brooch with three leafs appears above her bust. Gasping in surprise, Krystal touches it gently with her finger tips, before it slowly disappears.

"Uh, what was that?" Roll inquires, his eyes gleaming with confusion on what just transpired.

"I just acquired Charmix, it's kind of temporary power that's between Winx and Enchantix. I admitted my shortcomings, which must be how I earned. Didn't Bloom tell you anything about the forms that fairies can take?"

Scoffing, Roland gives a slight shake to the head, "She hasn't told me much of anything about Charmix or anything else fairy related. I'm left in the dark mostly."

Feeling a tad irked and angry about all this, Roland takes a seat back on the edge of the fountain, trying to calm himself.

Krystal slowly sits down beside him, placing her hand in the running water to play with it, "You could always ask Bloom to fill you in. Wait, you've tried haven't you?"

"At least twice and all she can say is read her old book on fairies. I may like stories on myths, but when it comes to the real thing, that doesn't exactly help."

"Maybe you should talk to Saladin or Faragonda," Krystal suggests as she gives the boy's shoulder a gentle pat, "as teachers they'll be more than happy to give you answers."

Roll blinks a few times at the suggestion, chuckling soon after, "You're right, I should go see them. I've been stubbornly refusing Saladin's help even though he means well. Tomorrow I'll seek him out. Thanks for the useful pep talk Krystal."

"I just gave a suggestion, no need to thank me at all," Smiling radiantly at Roll; the Princess rises to her feet, "I should return to the party, don't be afraid to visit Alfea sometime. Bye."

With a wave of her hand, the girl walks into the darkness, leaving Roll to mull over what was discussed for some time.

"Guess I should head inside, the least I could do is not embarrass Bloom or Daphne."

Bolting up from the fountain, the boy powerwalks through the silent hedge maze. As the castle finally enters his visual range, a large fireball erupts through the stone, accompanied by a violent boom that throws a shockwave of debris litters the ground.

"If the Trix have crashed the party, they have another thing coming to them." Roll mutters, sprinting at top speed towards the side entrance.

* * *

Several minutes prior to the blast, the first meal of the evening is being served. Faint music plays from a distant corner as the Winxs and Specialists dine and chat in hushed voices. Lightfoot falls slowly approach the table and the girls stop talking as Krystal strolls to the table.

"Bloom, Flora," Came the remorseful girl's voice, "I'd like to apologize for all the trouble I've caused in the past. I should have asked you both certain thing which I didn't do and this lead to you both feeling like you were losing person you loved most. I feel terrible for what I did."

"Krystal, of course we forgive you." Flora says gently, "We appreciate the apology Krystal, though we know it's not your fault."

"Flora's right, we didn't help that much on the situation in our emotion states." Bloom adds, giving a thankful smile to her.

"I was afraid you'd never forgive me, I'm glad we talked, but I should go since my father is waiting for me."

Beaming, Krystal leaves the winxs to their meal and seats herself at the head table. While the chattering continues, a man looking no older than his late twenty with dark blue hair and wearing silver armor with sky-blue trim marches into the hall.

The most striking feature of the armor is the left gauntlet and shoulder guard; which is blood red and hanging the belt on his right hip, is a silver scabbard with a golden hilt.

This odd fellow paces several more yards before coming to a standstill and unsheathing his blade, "My name is Kileon and I have come for the Mage Knight that was invited to this…gathering. Tell me where they are now or I will not be held accountable for what is to come."

A general murmur runs through the crowd as most stare in awe of the new guest.

Rising from her seat, Bloom breaks the unnerving silence, "No one knows where my cousin is. If you wait, he'll show up, eventually."

With his eyes flaring, Kileon points his weapon at Bloom, whom takes a step back, "That answer will not suffice, fairy! Since he is not here, then you shall take his place in combat against me until he arrives!"

"I'll fight you then, but my friends will join me. It's magic winxs time girls!"  
The clothing of the six women changes in a blinding flash of light as they reappear in their Bloomix forms.

With a quick salute of his sword, Kileon shifts his weight to his right foot, "What are you waiting for? Make your first move."

"Gladly!" Musa shouts, rising her hand in front of her body and firing her Infinity Echo, with Bloom adding in a Volcanic Attack and Aisha pouring a Water Bolt for good measure.

The man dodges Musa's and Bloom's attacks, but allows Aisha's to find its mark, pushing him backward.

Kileon breaks out in a smile, relishing the battle, "So there are worthy foes out there that can equal a Mage Knight. I'm honored to face people such as you. Once I have defeated you, the difference in our power will be realized!"

The man's sword begins to blaze with a yellow aura, and with a downward swing, he unleashing a pillar of explosive might. Quickly defending with their shield magic, the blasts of flames shake the spells, knocking the winxs out of the air, while the blast finally meets with the wall, shattering it with a deafening roar.

"Ow, that smarts," Stella complains, rubbing her butt, "Bloom, we should try a convergence spell. That has to be able to even the playing field."

"It's worth a shot." The six women zoom into the air and begins to pool their power into a sphere, "Kileon, eat this!"

The six shout in unison once the attack rushes towards their armored foe. The Knight dodges to the side with ease, spiking the convergence into the floor like a cheap volleyball.

"You should be commended for lasting this long. You have fought with honor."

"I don't think we can stop him Bloom." Flora pants, as she summoning vines around the Knight's feet, immobilizing him for a short time.

"We'll stall as long as we can. Light Spectrum!" Stella shouts in anger.

The spell slaps into Kileon's breast plate and with vines snapping, he sails through the air into a column. As the Knight begins to push himself from the stone, a door bangs open and Roll walks forth, a sword given to him by a guard in hand.

He looks to his cousins with a bewildered expression, about to speak, when the armored male speaks, "So, you finally showed up," The man breaths, finally freeing himself and turns to Roland, "Now tell me your name young Mage Knight and ready your blade for combat, I wish to test your mettle."

"My name is Roll and why are you here? Who are you exactly?"

"Haven't your teachers at the Knights Academy taught you our history?" Kileon spits, with a hint of indignation upon his voice. How could a knight like this boy not know their own history?

"There is a school for Mage Knights?" Roll shouts in shock, "This is the first time I'm hearing about this."

Stunned by this news, the man paces for several minutes, only to stop so he can size up Roll, "I am Kileon Blood Arm, former liberator of this world and many others five millennia ago. I sought you out Roll because I wish for you to help me destroy our corrupt brethren and reignite the Essence wars! I shall even train you if you join me."

"Hate to break it to you," Roll begins, looking at Kileon with pity in his eyes, "but there aren't any other Mage Knights and I won't be joining you in whatever insane crusade you're planning."

Roll shifts his weight into a combat stance. Deep inside, the boy's thoughts race, feeling terrified that he couldn't win this. The elder man is taken back once more by the news of this boy being the last one of their kind.

Pushing this away, the elder knight readies his blade, "Then let's not waste time. Give me your best."

Silence falls once again before the two men spring into action, their blades sparking and clanging against each other as they fight. Roll parries several blows, moving back and countering, forcing Kileon to retreat. The elder knight jabs at the younger man's shoulder and reacting quickly, Roll jumps back to perform a counter to the midsection. The older male parries and he hops back a few steps, his sword taking on a teal aura.

"This will be our last attack, my boy. You still need training with a blade. Unchain your magic; show me what you are capable of!"

A light blue aura begins to channel through Roll's blade as he concentrates upon his magic. This is the part where Roll always messed and causes to backfire in his face. Tightening his grip on the blade, Roll gulps and unlashes the magical attack at the same time as the other man. The spell backfires and a blue spike of unknown magic energy spins out of control, finally contacting the arc of earth magic from Kileon on the underside of it.

The two spells combine and deflect off course, slamming into the Winx. The girls scream in pain and magic starts blasting out from their fingertip, random spells spraying in all directions.

The older knight pales at the effect of the two spells, but turns around to leave, "We will meet again Roll, and study hard on your magic for our next encounter. Go to Toriena to find your school." The man slowly walks away, vanishing into mist.

"We need to leave our fairy forms! I think we can do it!" Bloom painfully screams as a fireball nearly hits Sky.

The six women's clothing changes once again and they fall to the floor, panting heavily.

"Bloom, we should head back to Alfea and talk to Faragonda." Tecna says through labored breaths, looking warn out.

"I was just going to suggest that." Bloom utters as she is helped up by Sky. The six females slowly struggle up and with the help of the boys, they return to the Owl.

"Nice going Roll." Riven hisses nastily, carrying Musa in his arms.

Dropping the blade, Roland follows after Daphne and Thoren with shaking hands, feeling guilty for what he had done. All he can think about is improving his skill so this won't happen again.

* * *

A/N: So here is the start up of the next phase of the winx's adventure. Did I get anything wrong? Anyway I'll get to chapter 4 here at some point and explain somethings from a historical perspective. Also, I know Krystal isn't very popular in some of the winx community, so I hope this helps improve her image. Leave a review if you wish.


	4. Chapter 4: Hot Spring of Ohm

Chapter 4: Hot Spring of Ohm

Silence fills Headmistress Faragonda's office as the six women take their seats in front of the elder's desk. Ms. Griselda stands sternly behind the girls, her usual sour look showing on her face as she waits from one last person to arrive.

With a soft click, the door opens and the blond haired Palladium struts into the room, a frown upon his face as he speaks, "It's just as you thought headmistress. The magical energy within the girl's is in a state of uncontrolled flux. Any small use of magic could send them out of control."

"This is Roland's fault," Stella blurts her face red with anger, "If he had just let us handle Kileon this wouldn't have happened to us. I bet Roland did this to us on purpose."

"Stella, that's not fair at all. Roll had no idea that something like that would happen when his spell fused together with Blood Arm's." Bloom counters softly, trying to defend her cousin.

"She's right Stella. Roll might be incapable of using his magic, but the probability of him doing that to us on purpose is rather low." Tecna chimes in as her fingers fly over her minicomputer.

"I have to agree with Stella on this one. He didn't have to and force himself to use his magic." Musa's voice was soft, but full of hesitation and doubt. A touch of fear glistens in her eyes.

Suddenly the building shakes, which is followed by a dull thud from outside and Ms. Faragonda turns to look at her students, "Girls, are you sure the man you met at the party called himself Kileon Blood Arm?"

"Yes headmistress," Flora chimes softly, looking rather distressed by her answer, but she continues to speak, "But he said he was a liberator of my world and wanted to restart the Essence wars. This man can't be faking."

Sitting down in her chair, Ms. Faragonda gazes at each of the girls, looking rather serious, "There is no doubt this man is indeed the real Blood Arm from the display of his power and given time he will start up his campaign to slowly take control of the magic dimension once he is back to full strength."

"So what are we going to do about him in the meantime? We can't just let him remain free." Aisha remarks having crossed her arms looking angry.

"I was just about to get to that. The six of you will be heading to Ohm to visit the Spring of Eternity. This spring is said to bring balance back to those whose power have gone out of control like all of yours."

"Faragonda, you can't be serious about sending them on a vacation at a time like this!" Griselda remarks with a hint of anger in her voice.

Now wasn't the time to send away these six.

"This isn't a vacation; it's a reset to their magical energy. This is unavoidable and we all know it. There won't be any danger for you on this trip, but the specialist will be escorting you regardless. Good luck to you."

The six girls look to each other, but silently leave the room as was the norm.

Once the door is shut, Griselda looks to the Headmistress with some concern, "Do you think it is wise to leave Roland out there while he is turning the school grounds into a cratered mess? Someone is going to get hurt."

Faragonda turns in her chair and walks to the window, sliding back the curtain, watching the red haired boy below for a moment as he practiced, "Griselda," Faragonda begins, closing the cloth and turning back to her and Palladium, "The students are safe since Roll is keeping them back. Palladium, if it's not too much trouble, could you spar with Roll?"

The blonde haired professor nods, rising from his seat, "I shall find the proper equipment." With that the man leaves the office, while the two women are left to talk.

* * *

Outside in the courtyard, the sounds of labored breathing and the swishing of the blade permeate the open space. Sweat rushes in slowly dripping rivers down Roll's face as forces himself to practice. The boy had been on this practice drill for the better part of four hours with no rest breaks or even one to drink or eat anything. Gripping the sword tightly in his right hand, Roland swings with a horizontal swipe, but overextends his swinging arm and he falls to one knee, panting heavily.

"Roll, take a break. You've already lost forty percent of your fluids. You need to eat and rest." Timmy utters, having just come over with a bottle of water.

"I'm not thirsty. I have practicing to do."

"Timmy's right dude, you're gonna die of dehydration at this rate." Brandon voices from some twenty feet off, walking towards them with Sky.

"I'll rest when this practice is over." The boy utters in a scratchy voice.

"I don't think that's a good idea Roll. You're movements are sluggish now and any attempt to keep going is only going to have you ending up in the nurses office. Sit down and rest."

Grumbling, Roland slowly wobbles to his feet, taking the water as he limps to the bench. Sky remains silent for a time, glaring at Roland for several seconds.

A white hot anger begins to boil in his chest and the blonde marches over, grabbing Roll by the scruff of his neck, "I can't believe you! All you can do after hurting people is practice. You don't have the decency to apologize to them!"

"And how am I going to apologize to them when some of them refuse to speak to me?!" The boy screams back, pushing Sky away from him, a fire of anger burning deep in his eyes as he speaks further, "Should I have run away like Bloom does all the time when she makes a mistake? Oh I made a mistake, I accidentally hurt Flora, and I should run away back to Earth! At least I'm actually trying to better myself so something like this won't happen again, unlike Bloom who can't face what she's done until something else happens!"

"Whoa, both of you are being rather harsh, break it up already!" Brandon reacts quickly walking over to separate Roll and Sky before they started to really go at it.

Sky glares at the red head, a look of hate growing in his eyes, "You're nothing more than a joke Roland. Bloom at the very least has the sense to back away from the situation so she can think about what happened. Timmy, get the Owl ready, we're leaving Ohm."

Turning around, Sky walks away towards the gate of Alfea. Timmy and Brandon exchange quick glances with each other before Timmy scrambles away to do the job he was told to do.

"Just ignore Sky for now man." Brandon utters in a soft tone, patting Roll on the shoulder, "He's on an emotional roller coaster after what happened. I know it's not your fault and I'm sure Bloom does too. Don't do anything crazy while we're gone to Ohm."

With a single stride, Brandon walks away from Roll, heading towards the main courtyard.

"Now that is what I call intense!" A small voice calls out from under the bench and a small looking creature dressed as a storm trooper marches into view.

"Bit short to be a storm trooper, aren't you Zing?"

A chuckle resonates beneath the helmet and the pixie rising into the air like a little spider, "Or I could be rather tall for one! I have a message from Palladium for you by the way. He wants you to come to Pixie Village."

Roll raises an eyebrow at the destination, "Why does he want me to meet him there? Why didn't he send Livy to deliver the message since it is her job?"

"Because I was already here doing something for Jolly. It's time to deploy ensign Roll, March, two three four!"

The little magical creature rams into the back of Roll's skull, forcing the young man to the ground. "Get on your feet ensign; we have a long walk ahead of us!"

"I'm going, I'm going." Roland grunts, slowly standing up and jogging for the forest, while Zing flies behind him, shouting random things.

Roll didn't even see the Owl taking for the skies as it flies above him, heading for Ohm.

* * *

The Owl zooms across the tranquil skies of Ohm heading for a small mountain valley that was just over the next ridge. As the vehicle traverses the soupy skies, the clouds slowly part; revealing a monastery in the valley below. Making a quick barrel roll to the side, the Owl quickly descends, landing with a small skid outside the gigantic temple complex.

"Just be glad that landing didn't do any major damage Riven," Timmy scolds just as the hatch opens up, "Any harder and we would have been stuck here for at least a day."

Riven rolls his eyes as he leaves the transport, "Yeah right Timmy. I hardly call a short skid across the ground damaging."

The remaining three specialists glare at Riven, helping Stella with her small pile of bags as they do so.

"I think these should remain here Stella. You aren't going to need this many things while you're here."

"You never know snookum! I may need the dress I packed in one bag for some reason or maybe the hat I have in the other." The blonde pouts, mildly offended that anyone would suggest she wouldn't need any of her things.

"The odds of you needing any of this are only three percent." Tenca voices as she looks at her techno device.

"Oh, who asked you Tecna? Let's just find this spring place already and get on with our spa time."

"I bet this spring will have some interesting rhythms I can use in my music. I should have brought some recording equipment with me." Musa grins at the possibilities of what could be found at their impending destination.

Flora in the meantime, stoops down to gently touch a flower near the stone steps and looks back at her friends, "Girls, would it be too much to ask if we could stay a bit after we used the spring so I can collect some plants? There are so many interesting species I've never seen before."

Aisha crosses her arms to think, but gives Flora a smile, "I really don't see that being a problem. That will defiantly give me time to talk to these monks and learn how they work out."

"I actually think those are wonderful ideas," Bloom remarks, beaming wide, "It may even help to center ourselves after we're done using the spring."

The girls murmur in agreement to this for several seconds, until someone behind them clears their throat, "Welcome to Ohm and the Eternity Temple vanquishers of Valtor. It's an honor to have you here. What can we do for you?"

The monk, who is wearing blue robes, bows to the girls in respect.

"Sir, we've come to use the Spring of Eternity. Our magical energy is out of balance due to an accident."

"I'm telling you Roll did that on purpose Bloom." Stella snaps, crossing her arms and tapping her foot as she begins to lose her temper.

Picking up on this possible hostility, the monk quickly turns around, "If you will, I shall take you to the spring right away. I'm sure you are eager to harmonize your energies. These fine young men can join you in the spring if they so desire."

The monk slowly strolls up the path; the group of eleven following at the same pace, whispering to themselves about what the spring would be like.

* * *

Having followed the monk into the heart of the main temple, the Winx follow the aged man down into a cave system at the back of the temple. As they continue forward, Tecna scans the smooth green rock faces, slowly touching a few as she passes.  
"I don't like this, the lower we go the weaker I'll get," Stella complains as she remembers her last trip underground, "Is there any way to get a sun lamp down here?"

"There will be no need for that. The spring has an opening for the sun to rain down on you. I'm sure that will be to your like."

As the man finishes speaking, the sounds of soft bubbles churning to the surface echo ahead and the rocky road eventually widens out into a spacious cavern. The spring itself fills half the space, allowing just enough room for those to use the paths on either side to move around.

"This is where I leave you Winx. May things ever be in balance for you." Bowing once more to the girls; the monk disappears from the way they came.

"Alright girls, let's just get in with our clothes on and get our powers back in working order!" Stella yells, wading into the bubbling spring. "Oh it's warm and relaxing!"

"Stella, we could have gotten into our swimsuits for this, but I guess this is more fun." Musa scolds, but breaks out into a giggle and jumps in after Stella.

Grinning deviously, Stella starts splashing Musa, catching the others in the wake of the wave, "Um whoops."

"Stella, the only thing I have to say to this is I'm going to get you." Flora says softly, sliding into the water and attacking her back with it.

Not wanting to miss out on the fun, the other three stroll into the water, having a fun water fight. After several minutes of their Aquarian fun, the girls slosh out of the water, completely drenched, still laughing.

"Alright girls, magic Winx time!" Bloom shouts, as she and other five activate their abilities. The six women disappear in a flash of light and as it fades away, the girls stand before the specialist in their normal shiny Winx attire, all except for one of them.

Stella hadn't even changed and she begins to pout, visibly upset, "Oh come on! I need to use the ring of Solaria again! I thought my magic abilities had gone beyond me needing it. This is so not fair; I left it at the school."

Flora and Musa look to each other, fear etched upon their faces.

Aisha spins in the air, speaking after a moment, "We should go see Faragonda about this. Maybe she'll have a solution."

"Aisha's right," Bloom says softly, "We need to talk to her about our next move."

Not waiting for the others to reply, the Princess of Domino flies back up the passage, Stella running behind her throwing a hissy fit.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry if Stella seems a bit OOC. Well tell me what you think of the story thus far, any kind of comments is welcome.


End file.
